Request any pairing!
by OreNoTameNi
Summary: Well, as the title, says, this a series of one- or at the most two-shots, the requests will be made by you in the reviews or by messaging me. ANY PAIRING, literally. More info inside. NOT TAKING REQUESTS FOR THE MOMENT. SORRY, but feel free to check if anyone has requested the pairing you want yet :3
1. Info and Damn party!

_So, I've decided to practice my writing by writing lots and lots of short stories. I'll write something for __**any requested pairing**__, not mattering whether I ship it or not, so please? Since I will get no reviews otherwise (and no requests) I've decided to write a few to begin with, just so that you would know how I write and if you want to read it._

_First a (boringly enough) USUK_

Damn party!

England was sitting at his table alone, sipping some of his own British tea that he was very proud of. He had once again declined America's invitation to a party, they were all just too wild and monotonous for him to enjoy himself. They were the same every time, he just had to sit there and watch America do whatever with his boatload of friends. England just really didn't fit in there. And then he got drunk, started complaining, first everybody laughed and then they told him to shut up because they were tired of his ranting. He had no idea why America even invited him to those; he should know that England wouldn't come. But after all, it was pretty lonely being at home alone, and even though England, due to his tsundereness, would never admit he actually enjoyed Americas company, even his stupidity and weird ideas, unhealthy obsessions (like hamburgers, too greasy! Scones foreveeer!) and mocking.

"Yo! Iggy, wanna come to my place tonight?"

America asked his usual question once again after the meeting. England opened his mouth to refuse, but then he decided that he would do something different for once, perhaps America wouldn't call him 'a old man' then!

"Sure, whatever, I'm bored"

The other looked at him with a tint of surprise in his eyes, then they started gleaming and America started jumping all around the room.

"Yayyy! I did it!

England rolled his eyes and raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"And _why _exactly is that some kind of accomplishment to you?"

He didn't get an answer since America was already far away, inviting other people.

========================== At Americas' a few hours later==============================

It was just as he had imagined! England was sitting alone in a corner drinking something. A fifth bottle of something.

"Listen up all you childish idiots!"

He suddenly stood up, on a chair, a table, did it really matter? Everyone's gazes turned towards him, now he was the center of attention.

"Everything is your fault, Damn this party!"

Still surrounded by pairs of eyes staring at him, expressions slightly changing when realizing that 'England was drunk again.' When after a moment's silence no reply was heard, he decided to start a proper rant.

"Wouldn't the world be better without this bloody shit… ==== in ten, very long minutes === …America, you idiot!"

Then he collapsed on the floor.

The party continued for hours, no one had really noticed Britain fall; no one had actually listened to him anyway. Then, when everybody had left America finally noticed England, there he was, lying on the floor unconscious.

America didn't hesitate for a moment; he leant down and kissed England, straight on the lips, nothing involved but enough to wake the other from his sleep. Yawning, he stretched up and looked at his surroundings.

"America… America! What the bloody hell! Why did you just kiss me?"

America looked at the shouting Briton, confused.

"Why not, I mean, in all the stories the hero always kissed the princess to make her wake up"

"Well, firstly WHY WOULD I BE A PRINCESS? Secondly, they aren't usually drunk and thirdly, do you realize that I must've thrown up just a moment ago" he said pointing at a suspicious-looking spot on the floor.

"Eww, gross dude"

Now England blushed, realizing that America had actually kissed him.

"I-I have to go clean myself up before I can leave"

And so he left towards the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and was just about to leave when America suggested that he'd just stay for a few hours, he would have to wait for the train too otherwise. England was far too tired not to accept and so he ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room.

============== Some time Later================

"Morning Iggy"

England opened his eyes at these words and saw America standing there, bent over him, with an extremely innocent look on his face.

"EEH! What are you doing here you bloody git?"

"Hmm, I live here"

England looked around him and realized that it was true, for some reason he was in Americas' living room.

"Then what am _I_ doing here?"

"Dontcha remember, ya were drunk and fell asleep here, I didn't want to wake ya up so I lifted you on the couch and let you stay, aren't I nice?"

Something with that story sounded wrong, but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

"Emh, Okay, I'll just be taking my leave then"

He stood up and went to grab his coat, but America grabbed his arm instead.

"Aww, Iggy, just stay for a moment wont ya?"

"…sure"

The mentioned Iggy said and sat back down. When he drank some water and his mind cleared up he started remembering the last night.

"America…"

"Uh?"

"Did you kiss me?"

"…Yup!"

England was pretty much shocked at this, he actually remembered it correctly. But he didn't have time to think because soon America leaned in and captured his lips once more, this time with passion and feeling. When they parted to catch their breath England breathlessly asked:

"W-wha-"

But was interrupted by America.

"I just wanted to taste if you really taste like puke and alcohol.

"You…"

_Well now, that was crappy. Well, if I don't get reviews or requests yet I'll just write some crack pairing next. I can do better than this y'know, I just wrote this randomly in the middle of the night, and yes, it's boring I know! Send in those requests! Please tell me what pairing you want and what kind of story, if you have any more specific ideas I can write those too, nothing matters, no pairing, no idea, thou preferably not M-rated stuff, not cuz I have anything against them I'm just no good at writing them, challenges are ok but I rather keep the rating at T. Request!_


	2. Kugelmugel x Wy Painting

_So, you requested Kugelmugel x Wy. I'm gonna write it, but I apologize, I didn't even know that Kugelmugel existed, so I don't know his character too well, I've been researching about him all day, but I'll have to go with what I find about it. And I'm bad at Wy too, but what wouldn't I do for my reviewer? I just went and did something about art. Over all, I don't know so much about the micronations. Here you are, thank you for requesting:_

Painting

'Geez, why am I hanging out with these people?' Wy thought to herself watching Sealand be annoying, he was running around shouting something unintelligible about his 'country' as he called it.

"Would you just shut up, Sea?"

Apparently he wouldn't since he kept going. Wy sighed and decided to follow her own advice, she sat down on a chair, far away from Sealand, or as far as you can get from him when he is all over the place. At the moment there was only them and Ladonia there, the others were supposed to be there any minute though. Ladonia was in a corner, unusually quiet, and was really nothing to care about right now. What Wy was waiting for was the arrival of a certain micronation.

There was a voice from the door, at first she was hopeful, but then she realized that the one she expected never would make that much noise. She went to open the door and was slightly discouraged by the fact that it was Seborga. He was talking on his phone, probably to one of the girls he always was with. He lifted his hand when noticing Wy and finished the call.

"Hi"

Wy didn't see any point in saying what she was thinking so she just told him to come in, this time they were all at her place. It wasn't really that Seborga wasn't nice and all, but she was really nervous. What if he wouldn't be there today? He didn't speak much, but Wy cherished every moment they spent together. He was the reason she spent time with 'these people.' She went to another room to paint, leaving Seborga to teach Sealand about women. Painting relaxed her, plus it reminded her of _him_. She was pretty talented, someone could have said, but she was far too unsure to show her works to others.

Her hand moved in large strokes over the not-so-white-anymore-canvas, they moved furiously and determinedly. Today she was happy because she would be able to see him, so the painting was colorful, almost like an abstract rainbow, but it was in a spiral formation, and in the middle was her nervousness, she had painted people into the spiral, twirling in towards the dark center.

Suddenly she felt something behind her, she slowly turned her head around and almost shrieked when she saw Kugelmugel standing there looking at the schene quietly.

**CHANGE OF P.O.V**

Kugelmugel actually debated whether or not to go to the 'meeting' today, he was in the middle of what he loved: making his house more artistic, that was what he did every time he could. It was really artistic already, but definitely too small. He was just pondering on if he should decorate it somehow, when he remembered that he was supposed to go meet the others. And if it weren't for where it was he really wouldn't have gone. But it was how it was, so he headed towards Australia.

It was a long journey, which luckily enough didn't take too long; otherwise he would have been there even later than he was. When he knocked on Wy's door it was, much to his disappointment, Ladonia who greeted him enthusiastically. Kugelmugel wasn't very fond of Ladonia, yes they were friends, but he was irritating. He just ignored the other, and stepped in, everyone was already there, well except for Hutt River but he almost never came anyway. Only one more there was that he couldn't see, and that was Wy, undoubtedly the sanest one in their group, well, except for himself of course.

"Where's Wy?"

He asked, not particularly anyone. Seborga, who had last seen her, replied that she had disappeared to another room, muttering something. Kugelmugel didn't bother to answer, nobody ever seemed to care when it was Seborga, just went in the direction Seborga had been gesturing while talking. He silently entered the room and saw Wy there, painting with speed and precision, her drawing turning out pretty depressing, when he stood there and watched it. He had been there for almost ten minutes, admiring the other work, when Wy finally noticed him.

**ANOTHER ONE**

She quickly tried to hide the drawing behind her back; she couldn't let him see it! How long had he been there? He was such an expert when it came to art, he if anyone would not appreciate her failed attempt of a piece of art. And she really didn't want him to hate her. She had had a crush on Kugelmugel for a long time, she just loved him. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone but herself.

"What are you doing here?"

She snapped rudely at him.

"Art…"

The other quietly said, his eyes gleaming. 'What, did he just say?' Wy asked in her mind 'Art?' He couldn't think that Wy's painting was art, could he? No, she very soon noticed that he wasn't even looking at the painting. What he was watching wasn't an unpleasant surprise, because he was staring at Wy! As she noticed this, she blushed furiously.

"W-Why are you staring like that?"

She asked. She got the same reply as to the previous question. They just looked at each other until Wy wanted to know more.

"What's 'Art'?"

The silence remained for a few seconds and then Kugelmugel started explaining.

"You, you are, when you paint it's like watching a masterpiece, so beautiful, so artistic, I could watch it for hours. Your hands move in an incredible way, so fast, yet so-"

Wy wasn't even listening anymore; Kugelmugel thought that _she _was _beautiful?_ When she painted… And 'artistic' the best compliment anyone would ever hear out of his mouth. Soon the flow of beautiful words from Kugelmugel's mouth stopped, and they were replaced by something ugly.

"…that painting could be made more artistic…"

Nice, so nice! Wy just had known that all this would lead to no good! What was it with Kugelmugel and making things more artistic? Just great!

"…Let me help you"

And with those words he took the paintbrush out of Wy's limp hand and started painting on her filled canvas. She watched entranced at him painting, and he thought that _Wy_ looked beautiful when she painted. Once stroke here one stroke there, they were just short pecks all over the place, but they made the whole painting look so much more alive. That was a true piece of art, Wy thought. Soon it seemed that he was done, he backed away from the painting and watched it carefully.

"There!"

"T-Thanks"

Wy didn't really know what she should say.

"_You_ looked beautiful when you painted Kugelmugel"

He turned his head towards her, surprised at her words.

"Hm?"

Kugelmugel was looking at Wy innocently, while she was blushing like hell was out.

"But, Wy, you are beautiful"

If possible she blushed even more. She started, for no obvious reason crying, not much, more like sobbing.

"What? Wy!"

When Wy just kept sobbing uncontrollably Kugelmugel did something really nice, he hugged her, really sweetly to that. Wy didn't even notice, but leant her head on his shoulder.

"S-so-sorry"

She managed to get out between her sobs.

"I-I Don't know w-what happened"

Kugelmugel held her more tightly. Now Wy realized it. She quickly swallowed every tear, sob and word and pushed herself away from the other, all the way back to the wall. She was terrified, not used to that much physical contact, and of course the fact that it was him made it even worse.

"Sorry!"

She said again, in a high-pitched voice.

"No problem"

Now Kugelmugel too looked a bit awkward, he blushed all-so-slightly, looking away from Wy. When Wy looked at him, she almost started weeping again, almost. But something else she did again, and that was hugging him, she ran forward and tackled the other so that they, if there wouldn't have been a wall, would have found themselves on the floor. Wy hugged him and laughed, Kugelmugel didn't really know how he was supposed to act so he just smiled and hugged her back. Then he just quickly kissed her, on both cheeks, like a greeting. Of course both of them were blushing again

This was the moment Seborga came to check on them.

"Well, aren't you cute?"

They would have ignored him but they were sure that Sealand would follow soon and Wy would never hear any end to his complaints. So they separated and very correctly in a moment Sealand entered the room too.

"What's happening here?"

Both Wy and Kugelmugel were looking away from everything they could avoid, Seborga was just smiling at the whole scene.

"Oooh! A drawing!"

He had noticed the painting leaning against the wall.

"A painting!"

Wy got out of her mouth annoyed.

"Whatever, but what were you guys doing here?"

An awkward silence followed. They were still kids, Seborga thought.

"Nothing to you!"

Wy had found her energetic attitude from somewhere.

"Waah, Tell me!"

"Nope!"

She kissed Kugelmugel, on the lips this time, stuck her tongue out at Sealand and ran out of the room to who knows where.

"Gross!"

_I said I don't know their characters, and see, I was right; I took everything from Hetalia Archives. I had no idea what kind of fic you wanted so I wrote cute fluff! That's always nice. I apologize for this story. This was pretty random. Thank you for reading. I'm working on too other requests, but feel free to request anything! I will do my best!_


	3. Liechtenstein x China A quick visit

_Hello everybody! You who are waiting for PruCan I'll post that the next few chapters but now I have no inspiration, so here's another request, one for China x Liechtenstein with mentions of AusSwiss. By the way it was said, I think that I'll make it AU, she will have Erika used as her name. I also used the ages and idea from the reviewer. I apologize if it's no good, once again I don't know Liechtenstein very well…_

A quick visit

"Were leaving now Erika, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'm already 18; I'll be perfectly fine brother"

"Well… I guess, but call me if anything happens and you know where the weapons are"

"Yes, yes brother"

Erika was trying to keep her act up, she was really anxious for her brother Vash to leave; he was going on a vacation together with his lover, Roderich. There were so many things she couldn't do under the eyes of her overprotective brother. But now he was going, and she would be home alone for a whole week. She could have moved out after her birthday, she had gotten many opportunities, but her kind heart forbade her from doing it to her brother. Even if it might be alright now when he had Roderich…

"We will see you in a week then Erika"

"Sure, bye!"

As soon as they left the door she let out a deep sigh. Any minute now. She waited and she waited but he didn't come, she was sure that she had told him that her brother was gone. But where was he then, they always met when they got the chance. It wasn't really like anyone knew, she doubted that even Kiku didn't suspect it; they had only met twice officially. They were a very weird couple, and the eight years age difference didn't make it any more suspicious. That was another factor why they had to keep it secret, apart from the fact that her brother's gun collection was pretty impressive, NO ONE would ever accept it. The reasons that weren't obvious were emotional, secret, hidden so that only someone that was a part of it would understand.

She had already given up home and started eating supper when he finally came. Through the window, quiet as a mouse so that Erika didn't notice it until he was standing right next to her. She yelped in surprise.

"Yao!"

He looked away, playing with his hair.

"Uh, hey Erika"

When she had recovered she started whiningly demanding an explanation.

"Yaaaoooo! Why are you so late, I was waiting for you!"

"My family, Hm, kept me there cooking"

Even though Erika was not totally satisfied with this answer, she was too excited that he was there to start focusing on it.

"Okay, well you're here now"

"But only for a quick visit, they think I'm just out for a walk"

"Noooo! But can you come back tomorrow?"

"Hmm… Probably not, sorry"

"Y-Yao, you never have any time for me-e"

She started crying, with tears that were not that fake. Yao didn't see through the terribly performed act and quickly started reassuring her.

"B-But the day after my family will be out… I can pretend to be sick so that I don't have to go with them"

She dried her faked and real tears away and looked up at her secret boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"Really, would you do that…For me?"

"Uh, yes, I guess"

She smiled with her whole face, or no, her whole being smiled at Yao. It was the most beautiful thing to him.

They had met due to some complicated relations between Yao's brother Kiku and her own. It hadn't really been love at first sight, which was understandable; to Yao she had only been a little cute girl. The second time they met each other it was different, their brothers weren't there, it was not planned, they met in the city and spent a wonderful day together. After that they saw each other occasionally, because of some strange foresight they did it in secret, and with time she fell for him. When she heard that he felt the same she was thrilled, that an as gorgeous man like him could love some little girl like her. It was almost a year since their first meeting and now she was of age. But they met far too seldom. Once in a month, and on special occasions like this one. They were both adults but it still wouldn't work out.

She hugged him and started pecking small kisses all over his face. She was just so incredibly and irresistibly _cute_! Yao lifted her up and carried her around the room, in a very cliché kind of manner. But they had fun.

"I'll have to leave now Erika"

"Noooo! Yaaaoooo! Don't go! Stay just for a moment. Please?"

She was looking him in the eyes, and now you could see her full beauty. Because she was already a woman, beautiful, not just cute and she wasn't much shorter than him. Her eyes were a beautiful green and the only reason her hair could have been anything negative was that it looked like her brothers and Yao didn't like complimenting Vash.

He decided to begin. He leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. He liked calling her so. It was passionate and had the taste of haste in it. And the taste of her. It lasted for maybe ten seconds, he held her face against his own in a short moment of blissful joy. Then they separated.

"I love you Erika"

This was the first time he had said it by himself, without any encouragement or anything. It made Erika so happy.

"I love you too Yao, I love you very much"

She just stood there staring at his handsome features. He was wearing traditional Chinese clothes and those she loved, even though they made him look a bit feminine. He was still her love. He was watching Erika's reactions carefully and it made him happy to see her happy.

"One more thing please Yao"

"What is it?"

She blushed and asked him:

"Would you please let your hair down?"

It was an odd request but his hair was so beautiful. Yao was slightly confused, but happily obeyed her. He lifted one hand to his neck and with one graceful action took the band out of his hair. Then he did the same to Erika. She admired his hair, dragged her fingers through it, even patted him on the head, which was a bit weird.

She was interrupted by a sound from Yao's phone. He carefully took her hand away and checked the phone.

"It's Kiku, he wonders where I am"

"Well, then you'll have to go won't you?"

"…Yes"

She kissed him once more and said goodbye.

"I'll be back in a few day's Erika, until then wait for me!"

"_I will_"

She quietly whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

_The characters were really wrong. I decided to make Liechtenstein less mature when she is in love, and skip China's 'aru's'. OOC! Well, I'll be writing more tomorrow, I don't say no to any requests… Yet… Btw, hope it was alright to add a background story and stuff…_ _And that wasn't really a happy ending was it? Well, hope you liked it, if you did, let me hear about it. Next PruCan folks, then all the other reviews, in as chronological order as possible. Sorry for the short story._


	4. PruCan (3)

_ I got a lot of requests for PruCan; the first was for it with Fem! Canada. Again, I wasn't really sure what to write so I just wrote something, I went with the idea that she was the country Canada, and pretty much like him, just female, not being noticed by anyone and so on, actually I made that, boringly enough, half of the point._

Why can't I just disappear?

**CANADA~**

"Prussia!"

Canada whispered, it was probably meant to be a shout but her voice was so quiet. Now she was chasing after the mentioned former nation, he had stolen her glasses, her eyesight was good enough to see him but she was too slow.

"Give them back, I can't see well without them"

Prussia had stopped a bit from her and she walked to him, trying to grab the glasses out of his hands without luck. Always when she almost reached them Prussia moved his hand, soon she got tired, her talent was more intellectual, even though no one noticed it. Actually she quite enjoyed being the center of someone's attention, even if it was Prussia, and he was taking her glasses. When she suddenly stopped and sat down on the floor next to him, mumbling something like 'whatever, sorry' he immediately blushed a little and gave them back, leaving. This was pretty confusing to Canada and at home she asked her polar-bear.

"Why did Prussia take my glasses? Well, aren't I stupid, how should you know, and why did he give them back like, oh, why was he even there-"

She kept on fussing on about Prussia and Kumarie soon got too tired to listen to whoever it was, talking there. Taking glasses really wasn't that important, unless…

"You like him"

Kumarie commented to Canada. Canada flushed and denied it.

"What, no!"

The next day at a meeting, where no one would actually know if Canada was there or not, she watched Prussia. What was he doing there anyway; he didn't need to be there. Nobody mentioned it to him; it was a pretty weak spot, not being a country that was. Canada sat next to America in the table, and that took his presence away, America was just too noisy, Canada's brother and you could almost say that he _stole _all the attention. Not on purpose, but he could be such an idiot! Canada was never noticed by anyone, she always thought that if she was a guy, then for sure everyone would notice her. But she was a girl. She played with her pigtails subconsciously, thinking, not even noticing that Prussia was staring at something on her seat. And the only thing there was her. After the meeting, where she hadn't gotten to speak even once she went to talk to Prussia.

"P-Prussia"

"Hm, what Canada, what do you want from the awesome me?"

Now, that was a shock, he didn't even glance at her but noticed her, just like that, recognized her. She just stood there, used to being unnoticed and didn't know how to respond. Prussia turned toward her and repeated his question. Canada was used to have proper time to think what to say, and usually that didn't matter because they didn't hear her.

"W-Why are you here Prussia"

The thing that she had been thinking about accidentally slipped out of her mouth. The words didn't even sound accusing, nor were they meant to be, but of course Prussia, the self-declaimed all-mighty awesome Prussia took it as an accusation.

"Why shouldn't this awesomeness be where?"

He sounded threatening, and Canada was afraid that he would strangle her, he had gotten the point already, she knew it, but that he would make her spell it out made it even more terrifying. She tried to do her thing, the vanishing. It always worked, even when someone had on a rare occasion noticed him in the first place. She would just slowly back away and blend into the wall. Prussia would forget about her little slip and everything would be alright again.

She made her plan into action, but didn't get too far.

"Where are you going?" Prussia asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Darn, she needed to go further, carefully; carefully she moved her legs backwards until she hit the wall. Prussia just kept staring at her, she was to his eyes acting really weird. Canada tried her very hardest, to not be seen, usually it was so easy. To be her was saddening; when no one ever saw or noticed you your life could be very painful. And on the one time you wanted to just vanish, you couldn't. It felt like treachery from someone who had been torturing her, being abandoned. Probably not a feeling you could relate to. It wasn't really that normal, so it is strange that that was what Canada compared it too in her mind.

"…Nowhere… What's there behind you!"

Prussia automatically turned his head back at Canada's words. It was only for a split second, but in that time Canada tried her very best to sink through the floor or anything that would make her unnoticeable again. She didn't want to face Prussia's wrath, if Canada had been visible to others Hungary might have helped her, but now she didn't want to take the risk. When Prussia had turned his head back, he was still looking at Canada, unmistakably at her, nothing else.

"What the hell are you trying to do Meg?"

He used her human name, she thought…

"Oh, why can't I just disappear?"

She accidentally said out aloud. There really was something wrong with her mouth today.

**PUROISEN~**

Disappear? What did she mean? Prussia was wondering about the complicated thoughts of the female, and he didn't succeed in understanding it. His talent could be described more as pure awesomeness.

"What?"

He was really confused, Canada had been acting weird all day long, or actually already yesterday, when he had taken her glasses. By the way, the only reason she got them back was because she used her feminine charm! Anyway, Canada looked like she tried to push herself through the wall. He wondered why she looked scared, and the polar-bear too was growling, next to her. Was he really so awesome that she had to be afraid of him? Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Why do you notice me Gilbert?"

Ah, so that was it, she wasn't used to being acknowledged by people as awesome as himself. No, who was he kidding, she wasn't used to being noticed at all, and he did, yes he really did, fell sorry for her. And guilty because it wasn't even a year ago when he didn't remember such a thing as Canada even existed. Now he did, better than anyone, because when he remembered her once, he never forgot again.

"I could never forget you"

What was it with that really cheesy line, 'I could never forget you' Seriously Gilbert; think out of the box, you really can't let yourself be that un-awesome!

"Y'know… uh… Your… eyes!"

No, no, you are not going to say that Gilbert.

"I mean…uh, I…I like maples!"

What! No! Why did he just say that, apparently even the eye thing was better, women liked when you complimented their eyes, right? At least where he got his experience from (Romance movies…)

"Really? Really? You like maples!"

She didn't seem to mind it, actually she almost felt like a different person, her whole face lit up, like she was gleaming, she was no longer scared, but enthusiastic and happy. She sure loved maples, she had leaves on her coat too, and her flag had one!

"Uh, yes…"

But he didn't want to lie, so he decided to continue this.

"…but only because you do…"

**CANADA~**

He liked maples! Yay! Maples were awesome, just like Prussia himself. But only because of me… That made her blush, like, really much, not just a little, but a deep red shade of color occupied her cheeks.

"Me?"

She asked, knowing she was too hopeful, but…

"Yes, you Meg, I…I think that I might love you… a bit"

Inside the receiver of the, kind of like, confession, there was a parade going on, music all over the place, happy people and voices, and maples. _He _liked _her?_

"R-Really?"

She was unsure again, but Prussia seemed to be surer than he had been in ages.

"Yes"

He answered, with confidence now appearing in his voice and on his face.

"M-Me too!"

Now it was turn for a parade inside Prussia. She too? The awesomeness that was him wouldn't drag the time anymore, he leaned towards Canada and kissed her. She just blushed, more if possible (A/N I can't believe I just wrote that *facepalm*) and sighed. Prussia was first confused again, but then he realized that the sigh was not one of exasperation or sadness, but she felt like for the first time in a really long while she felt like she accomplished something. Prussia took her glasses of, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

_Really, why do I tend to end these with a kiss? I dunno fem!Canada's name…Sorry for doing the characters wrong, but, hey! it's practice. I really have never shipped PruCan, and I haven't read any fics about it so I dunno... I recall mentioning that I got a lot of requests for this pairing, quite many different too, so I just put all of these in the same chapter, here's a normal PruCan, I decided to make it a bit depressing, only depressing, because I'm not sure whether you would like one-sided or not, even thou I would._

What if I'm not awesome?

Prussia was awesome, every single nation knew it, or knew that he thought so, those who agreed was an entirely different matter, since he kept declaring it on every possible occasion, making sure that absolutely no one happened to miss it. 'The awesome me' 'The awesomeness that is me' 'Un-awesome, totally unlike me' 'my awesomeness' 'My awesome…" the list went on and on, but always awesome was the key word. There were five different kinds of reactions to this.

Start objecting and complaining.

Ignore him, and his said awesomeness to the extreme, not acknowledging even his existence.

Just sigh and smile at him sarcastically/ or frown at him.

Explain to him why he isn't awesome. (And maybe why you are)

Hit him with a frying pan. (As an example could be used: Hungary who did this on a daily basis)

None of these encouraged him.

One day, everything started feeling empty and meaningless; this was the day when Prussia started doubting. Doubting his awesomeness. If that was half of his image, his awesomeness, his huge ego, his self-confidence, noisiness, what was left of him? He couldn't answer that question yet. 'What if I'm not awesome?' It seems that no one thinks that I am anyway, so what if my awesomeness is all just an illusion, something that he had made himself believe in lack of a character? Prussia started thinking, which would have been a surprise to everyone if anyone had known about it.

'If I'm not awesome then what am I, an empty shell that shouldn't even exist?' He started asking himself these kinds of questions, speculating on his deepest level about what he had believed for almost his whole existence. He became quieter, sitting in corners, not showing up at meetings where he shouldn't be, he locked himself inside and rarely left. These changes went unnoticed by most, which only depressed him more, that he mattered so little. No one would actually notice if he disappeared like he should. That's what he was thinking, and it was a miracle that he didn't, when you lose your will to live, is there any idea in living anymore. When you don't enjoy the gift you've gotten, and this is even worse if you happen to be immortal. An unimportant and useless immortal.

His brother, Germany came to talk to him, said that he could understand, even that Prussia was awesome, but it was all just to cheer him up. It didn't, how could he understand, he was so perfect, an official country, surrounded by others who respected and loved him, the only reason he even remembered Prussia was that they were brothers. Nobody cared except for him, so just a tiny bit, Prussia might've been grateful that he cared even if only because he felt like it was his responsibility. But Prussia still had enough of his former personality left to not say it out loud.

When nothing helped, even Germany gave up and returned to his normal life, still worrying about his brother. There was no hope left for Prussia, he was un-awesome, stupid, selfish, lonely, useless and hated. He knew that he should just give up on everything. And so he would. He became sick, very sick, sick in the way that you soon will perish. His mood was lower than ever, and he knew that nothing would stop him, he would die, vanish, stop existing. There would be no 'Prussia' anymore, just a landmass in history books. He would soon be forgotten.

Because nobody knew of his sickness, no one took care of him, and he took that as personal offense and proof that he was meaningless to everyone. He was lying in his bed, processing the negative thoughts, developing them into something worse. 'He was a nuisance to the whole world, the only reason he was there was to disturb others be hated and in the end get killed' that was one of the final conclusions he came to.

There was no hope for him anymore, or at least there shouldn't have been. But in the end he was himself and there was something that maybe could make him change his mind. He didn't know that yet, but that one thing was just now knocking at his door.

When no one came to open the door, Prussia was too absorbed in self-pity, he just opened it. It wasn't even locked! Prussia had become even more careless than before, he thought. This 'he' that is referred to is a certain Matthew Williams, also known as 'Canada' or 'Who?'

He entered Prussia's bedroom and saw Prussia lying there, eyes closed, he wasn't really sure if he was unconscious or not.

"_Prussia? Are you awake?_"

He whispered into the room. He didn't get a direct reply, but he heard something. Prussia was crying, the Prussia who used to be far too awesome to shed a tear of anything else than laughter.

"Prussia! Are you alright?"

"….ay"

He mumbled something muffled by his blanket and tears.

"Sorry?"

"…Go away"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a pathetic meaningless being that shouldn't exist in this world"

Prussia's red eyes looked defiantly straight into Canada's blue ones. They were almost dry already, now they were filled with hate, not towards Canada but himself. Now Canada got it, he understood exactly what was wrong with Prussia. He sat down next to him and lifted his head and started whispering in his ear:

_"No, you are not; you are a wonderful and important person Prussia"_

"No"

Prussia started sobbing again, Canada was trying to comfort him.

_"Yes you are"_

"…I'm selfish and stupid…"

"_It's wonderful to be able to love yourself; you just… are quite loud about it. Thinking about yourself is something I'm not good at, I admire you for being like that. And it's not always bad to be stupid, you don't get insulted be other people's comments, and you are not that stupid"_

"… I'm hated by everyone"

_"No, you are not, they really love you, just like anyone else, they just express their emotions in a different way, and if you think about it, so do you"_

"…I'm not awesome, everyone says so, but if I'm not then what am I?"

_"Prussia, you are a deep and great person who always lightens up the mood, and Prussia, really, you are awesome"_

This was the first time he heard someone else say it, he was surprised, so surprised that he really stopped crying.

"…lonely…"

_"No you are not, not anymore"_

Prussia sat up and hugged Canada.

"Canadaaaaa…"

One last whisper:

_"I love you Gilbert"_

================== A few days later a meeting where Prussia shouldn't have been==========================

"I'm absolutely and totally AWESOME, there's no denying it people. Kesesesesese~"

Prussia was standing on the table, ruining each and every one of the plans that had been made to the meeting. Germany looked at Canada newxt to him and asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Are you sure that cheering him up was a good idea?"

Canada just smiled and looked at Prussia.

_So, this sure was OOC, but I just wanted to make Prussia depressed… Tell me what ya thought. Well also a neko!PruCan was requested, and since I'm writing this pairing anyway… I'm no good at nekos though D: And I don't even think that Canada neko exists yet officially, but who cares! It's just that no one has noticed him yet! Adding a 'neko' at the end of everything makes a neko story, right? ;3 Here ya are:_

Nyaaah! (A/N: Dat name…)

"Nyah! Once again, today is an AWESOME day for Prussia neko to just chill and be AWESOME"

Prussia neko usually talked to himself in the lack of other company. But his brother, Germany neko, always looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. Prussia neko always said that he liked being alone, that no neko would be AWESOME enough to hang out with him. But really he wanted to be together with one neko, and that was Canada neko, no one even knew that he existed, except for him so it should have been easy. But inside his rowdy shell Prussia neko was very shy and he really thought that Canada neko was very cute and nice, forgiving everyone for everything and all that.

One day Prussia neko decided to go talk to Canada neko, who as usual sat alone watching all the other nekos discuss important things, such as tuna.

"Nya! Hi Canada neko! Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, Prussia neko! Nya! I'm just sitting here wondering when it'll be my turn to speak."

"Okay…"

How should Prussia neko continue the conversation now? He was out of ideas and Canada neko seemed content not talking at all, after all he was waiting for his turn to speak… Like that'll ever happen! Even though that wasn't a good thing. But really, Prussia neko had no idea what he should say, because as mentioned, he was used to talking mostly to himself and it was easy to speak to that person.

After a moment's awkward silence, Prussia neko got an idea.

"Nyaaah! Follow me Canada neko"

Canada neko looked surprised at Prussia neko, not really ready to go, but when the other started running away into a small lane he still followed him.

Prussia neko climbed up stairs, jumped from roof to roof, made sharp turns and soon disappeared from Canada neko's sight. He was going to yell and try to get Prussia neko to wait for him but when he got a bit further he saw that he was waiting for him already.

"Hurry up Canada neko, well be late!"

Then he continued, Canada neko thought that he was very thoughtful and did as he said, not falling behind again. After a long way they stopped.

They were in a garden, high up and watched down at a beautiful view. It was a pond full of fish!

"Eat!"

"B-But, won't the owners be sad?"

"Nah, they're abandoned, dig in"

Carefully Canada neko walked toward the pond where Prussia neko already was trying to catch a fish. He succeeded and Canada neko also reached the pool.

"Here, ya can have it"

Prussia neko was shoving the fish he just had caught to Canada neko.

"Can I really- I mean, thank you"

He took the fish and started eating.

After the meal Prussia neko lead them back up to the roof of the house. The last rays of sun were shining on it and they lay down for a nap next to each other.

"Nyaaah!"

_So, I'm not really know if that's your definition of cute… Well anyway, that concludes this chapter of PruCan, next I'll be doing, France x Reincarnate Jeanne so I'm off to research about it, Bye! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers, I'll do all of your requests! Someday..._


	5. France x Reincarnate Jeanne: Memory

_France x reincarnate Jeanne, huh? Well, I'll do it since you asked, but I had to watch the episode again to remember what it was all about… And I don't hate France, actually he's on my top ten characters list! But I really apologize, even though I want to do this and all, I doubt that it'll turn out very well… Sorry… And I kinda made this a continuation of episode 15 of Hetalia: The beautiful world, or a bientot, so you'll have to watch or remember that, anyone who's reading this._

Memory

Lisa couldn't stop thinking of that man. The one she had met when she went to France. She couldn't stop thinking about his words before he disappeared, just like that. 'When I saw you, I thought god does wonderful things' 'be happy this time' he said, but what did he mean. She didn't have time to get an answer. First he talked about history, the hundred years war, Jeanne d'Arc, being reborn into a happy life… Then he said something like that; what did it have to do with anything? And when he was talking, he spoke like one that remembered it, suffered from the memory. Could it really have been a ghost like her mother said? But he didn't look like a ghost, he looked like an angel. But he couldn't be that either and he clearly was of a material form.

Lisa really wanted to meat that person again, the first time she saw him, she had felt something. Some feeling, that was but wasn't hers. And he seemed to have too, thinking of the way he had rushed straight to her the second she saw her, and even blushing. Was that what they called 'love at first sight'? But no, it was a little too extreme to even be that. It was something much deeper. But she was sure that they had never met each other before, she would have remembered that with his looks. But what was it then?

It had been two years since that incident at Mont Saint-Michel, but Lisa's thoughts were still filled with that mysterious man, who wanted to be called 'big brother France' whatever that was supposed to mean. She wanted to go back, hoping to meet him again. But even if she did go, what would be the chances of actually running into him. And furthermore that he would remember her. But her memory of him was dear. And one day she would travel back there and solve the mystery of big brother France. Just thinking that name made her want to laugh; why would anybody want to be called that?

Lisa was now twenty-five and she had finally travelled back to France, she was a few years older, supposed to be wiser, but her memory of him had turned more beautiful and special than it actually was, and worse, it had started to become unclear, blurry, without all the details. It was the exact same day, same place, if she couldn't meet him, she would reenact the situation, to remember exactly everything. She was seven years older than then, she saw all the beauty of Mont Saint-Michel again, was amazed, spellbound by it. But something was truly missing, and she knew what that something was. She stood on the place with the beautiful view, the one where he had been. It only made her sadder and melancholic to be there, so after all this had been a mistake. She shouldn't have come, she started crying, thinking of wonderful people that you met by accident, and the feeling when you knew that out of the seven billion people on this planet, there was almost no chance that you would meet them again. The determination she had felt ever since meeting him had now vanished.

"Don't cry, Lisa"

She looked behind her and saw him. Then she looked back at the view ignoring him. She had heard about it, but it had never happened to her. Seeing illusions while crying I mean.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? I thought you would be happy to see me!"

There was no way that it was him, no way, he hadn't changed a bit, it was exactly as her memory from that day. But he sure acted like him… She turned her back at the beautiful landscape, instead locking her gaze at the very real looking person in front of her

"I-Is it you"

He frowned.

"What a stupid thing to say, of course it's 'me'"

"The one from seven years ago?"

She asked, now skeptical.

"Yes, that's me!"

"I don't believe you, you look the same"

"Well thank you, so do you"

"No, no! Really!"

His expression changed, if I remembered correctly it was the same that he was wearing when he spoke of the death of Jeanne d'Arc.

"I meant long ago, longer than you remember…"

"What… What do you mean?"

This time she would not let him go away, she would make him spit out every detail.

"And, what did you mean last time! 'Be happy this time'?"

He smiled, a very weak smile.

"If you come back next year, I will explain"

"No, now!"

He ran away, down the stairs, I followed, he turned around the corner but when I did, he had vanished.

"Again?"

She asked from herself and smiled weakly too; she would be back next year. No matter what, she really wanted to see him.

_This is officially the shortest one yet, sorry that it sucks_. _I would have continued it_ _but I didn't come up with a good explanation from France, even though I thought about something later like "So, you don't love me, but Jeanne?" that would have been nice… I had absolutely no ideas for this. And I'm starting to feel that this whole fic is overrated. Well, once again thanks to all you people for reviewing and stuff. Next will be Romanada._


	6. Romano x Canada List of requests

_I didn't feel like writing at all, but I really like waking up to having reviews, so it might seem a bit like I forced it out of my mind, here: Romano x Canada._

"I'm not America, I'm telling you!" Cuba was hitting me on the head again, thinking that I was America. When I tried to protest, he didn't hear or care, my voice was too quiet, much like a whisper. So my head kept suffering from the continuous hits. Geez, always when his jerk of a brother did something stupid he had to be the one to take the damage and blame. He felt anger boil up inside him, but he knew that even if he would try to express it, it would be no use.

"Oi! Stop hitting him, he's not America you bastard!"

An unexpected voice was heard, the voice of South Italy, more commonly known as Romano. Canada didn't usually have much to do with the said person, not that he had with much anyone though. But one thing there was that was different about him; he never, not even once had thought that he was America, there were only two persons who had succeeded with that, Romano and America himself. Even England and France had done it, and they were his 'parents'! But Canada didn't really think that it was so special, really, they spoke a few times a year.

Now if only Cuba would get it.

"Oh, you're right" Cuba looked more closely at the nation he was physically hurting. "Sorry Canada! I really mean it; I guess this isn't the first time, huh? Really I'm sorry"

"It's okay…"

Canada was quite forgiving, and he knew that Cuba really meant what he said, and honestly had thought that he was his brother who hadn't really done anything to gain Cuba's favor, more like the opposite. But Romano wasn't, and he was, for some reason really angry. But when you think about it when is he not? But now it was for someone else's sake, and _that_ was rare.

"No it's not! Canada, bastard, stand up for yourself once in a while, don't let bastards like this one do what they want to you!"

"But really, Cuba is nice…"

"Whatever! You think what you want to, dammit!"

Romano stormed out and away, seemingly very pissed. But once again, when is he not? Canada didn't even have the time to thank him for clearing the misunderstanding, which made him pretty sad; he made a mental note for himself to do it the next time they met. It was a bit strange though, how he had just come and helped Canada, he usually wasn't the one doing the good deeds. And Canada wasn't use to getting that kind of attention from almost anyone.

*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*

The next time Canada saw Romano was at the next world meeting, and he was asleep. He actually looked quite sweet like that, and mistaking him for being like his brother would be easy if you didn't know him and his attitude. Canada did, but he still looked cute sleeping there mumbling something, that Canada believed to be about tomatoes. It wasn't. When Canada listened carefully he heard that it was about someone, a true love confession. Canada never really thought that the bad-mouthed Italian had feelings like that towards anything, with the mentioned exception of tomatoes. And maybe that guy he lived with in his childhood, Spain, was it? Yes that must be it, it was Spain he was mumbling about. Canada felt something negative, something that hurt, just for a moment before he got a grip of himself. He should wake Romano, he thought, because even though the whole place was that much of a chaos that you would believe it, they were in the middle of a meeting. "Romano! Wake up."

Canada didn't really except to get him awake, might've mentioned it, but his voice was very, very quiet. S0, probably he woke up that moment to make it seem like it was one of the twins, I don't know which one.

"Mhh? What? Canada?"

He yawned and clearly looked like he'd much rather be together much Canada, not something else, (air), he was talking to.

"…Over here… I thought that you shouldn't sleep…"

He frowned, maybe thinking that there was no need to interrupt his sleep.

"Ah, there you are? Why did ya wake me up Canada-bastard?"

"I just said it! And you were confessing your love for someone!"

He blushed, first cutely, when the true meaning of Canada's words sank in, face getting a deeper, and deeper shade of red.

"Y-You didn't hear who it was did you?"

"No… but wasn't it Spain?"

Several thoughts flashed through his mind, like why everyone thought that he loved the tomato bastard, they were just friends, that's all!

"No!"

Canada looked surprised at this, and was that something else? Disappointment? Why would he be disappointed?

"Oh, okay…"

But wasn't Canada forgetting something? Like why he was waking Romano up in the first place…

"Oh, I forgot, but I really wanted to thank you for last time"

"What?"

"You saved me for getting hit"

"Oh, that, but y'know, it's nothing special, I just happened to see it, that's all"

"Sure, alright, but still thank you"

"Sure, sure"

*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*

One thing kept Canada's mind occupied for the next… quite long amount of time. And that was, who? Who was Romano dreaming about? He knew that he really shouldn't be that interested in the matter, but he couldn't help it. Could it be that girl, Belgium, he had had a crush on her when he was younger, right? But he was pretty sure that he had gotten over it here a few decades ago. He should just ask Romano. But knowing him, all that he would get except for a flood of cursing, and some embarrassment would be nothing. But he should really try.

"Romano"

He had travelled to Italy. A bit exaggerated perhaps? He was really, _that_ curious.

"Canada! Whaddya doin here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about that one _drea_-"

"Shut it! Dammit, don't you realize my brother's listening!"

"Yes… what does that have to do with your drea-"

"Just shut up! Come in!

Romano lead the oblivious Canada to his room, and quickly shut the door when they came in.

"WHY, did you just suddenly show up like that?"

"I thought I already said, to ask who you were dreaming about"

"And WHY exactly is that a good reason to barge into someone's house?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I was really curious"

"Hmm, yes okay, but why should I tell you"

"To ease my suffering, and besides, I could tell no one since they don't notice me"

"That's a point, but it doesn't matter in this case"

"Huh? Why?"

Romano sighed in frustration, and then he said, looking Canada straight in the eyes.

"Because the one was you, you idiot!"

This made Canada freeze. It was him?

"That makes me so happy Romano!"

He hugged Romano happily.

"Why, dammit, get off me!"

_Well, I've gotten to the point where I randomly wake up at 3AM and start writing this…Hooray for OOCness! This isn't good but anyways, I decided to do a list of all the requested pairings so far:_

_France x England (I'll be doing this next)_

_Germany x Prussia x Russia (I'll do this, but I'm having serious trouble, researching and such, so it might take quite some time, sorry)_

_Canada x Iceland (Even though I don't have almost any ideas, I'm still looking forward to writing this)_

_Prussia x Austria_

_I guess, Germany x Italy (Not sure though, gotta google gertalia, but anyway this is another one that'll take some time)_

_Spain x Belgium (I've never written Belgium, so this too…)_

_Austria x Hungary_

_France x Fem! Italy_

_Austria x Switzerland (The first pairing that I get that I actually ship, Thank you!)_

_Romano x France (And I make always, exactly what is requested, I don't gender bend or anything if not requested, actually I much prefer the normal)_

_So, there, I hope there will be some added to that list :D_


	7. FrUK

_Well, then FrUk, I'm actually not sure if I ship it or not… So I never have any ideas for these, you know the idea, just something that I feel I should apologize for. Sorry that this takes time, my head is empty… Anyways here, I used human names, but they are still nations:_

"I hate you!"

Arthur emptied his mind and throat of the words they bore, his hatred towards the taller nation with long, blonde, silky hair. He just hated him, always acting so, so… He was always so sure of himself, he saw everything as a matter of fact, he was selfish (that was something they had in common) and he could read Arthur far too well. He always said the words that hurt the most, not meant to, but were exactly right for the situation, and made Arthur feel internal pain, knowing that the other, that he hated so deeply and thoroughly, knew him so well, was able to comfort him, convince him. He wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not, when Francis said something that actually made him feel better. Usually it was something that made him too angry to care about sulking, or being sad or whatever he had been doing previously. Sometimes he just wished that it all was pure chance, but the knowing gleam in Francis' eyes said otherwise. He _knew_, he knew exactly how it made Arthur feel, conflicted emotions, the battle in his head, guilt for always winning against his weaker, more modest side that only wanted to thank Francis and admit that what he did was nice. He was rude and mean, judging Francis, telling him he was a pervert, and any other bad word that happened to be handy, hurting him (or trying to) physically, and (hopefully) mentally.

Usually Francis wouldn't care about this kind of thing, after all, Arthur wasn't the one to be open or honest about his feelings, and it wasn't uncommon to hear words like that directed towards someone from his mouth. But this time they felt real, they were not just words, they were backed up by something deeper. It felt like Arthur really meant what he said. Like, really, _really_, not just the usual dishonesty towards himself, which happened on a daily basis. And that actually hurt, to know that Arthur _hated _him. So instead of answering in the same way, he just went quiet and avoided eye-contact. He knew that that was the worst he could do, or the only thing to make Arthur feel true guilt, and perhaps apologize, though Francis didn't really expect that much.

It was not unusual to see them fighting, more like the opposite; they were always at each other. But this was only when you could see them. There were quiet moments of understanding, unity, friendship even. But those no one saw, they were when they were alone, tired and ready to forgive and be open after all day, week, in the worst cases month of pretending, doing what you do in public, hiding the secrets not to be found.

Never admitting it, never believing it, they were very close to each other, closer than to anyone else. This is why Arthur should never have said that he hated Francis that day. Francis went quiet, as mentioned, and just left, without uttering a word. Arthur hated that too, because he knew that the other knew.  
Francis didn't talk to Arthur even once in the following three weeks, which everyone must've thought was pretty strange, considering their usual communication, through very loud yells, shouts, shrieks… Whatever! This was quite easy, because Arthur did _not_ do what everyone expected him to, he did not act the same (be silent) nor did he try to get Francis attention, and even the most unlikely reaction anyone had thought of; that he would act normal was secluded. Because he didn't show up, and even this may have been flashing through someone's mind, but he was nowhere to be found.

In three weeks Arthur just appeared at a meeting, no explanation for being gone, no nothing. When anyone tried to ask about his absence, he just looked at them like they were crazy, probably not remembering anything about it. And here's the explanation: When he and Francis had been fighting, it had been at Francis' place, in the living room, in one of the few moments they usually weren't at each other's throats. Francis had walked away, not far, only to his kitchen and Arthur had decided to go home, but he had been really tired, so he had fallen asleep half-way through the door. And it was the wrong door, the door to a storage room, that had mysteriously closed itself after him and then he had magically slept there for three weeks, when he had woke up he just left, thinking that it was still the same evening without Francis noticing anything.

But no one knew, so Arthur disappearing for three weeks not remembering anything was a pretty big deal. It was decided that Francis would go and talk to him. And so he did.

"Arthur!"

Arthur had already left when he heard an annoying voice calling at him, he recognized it perfectly well.

"What the bloody hell could you want from me? Everybody has been weird today."

"You've been gone for three weeks Arthur!"

Said Francis who now had caught up to him.

"Everyone keeps on telling me that!"

"Really, you were"

"Sure"

"What do you remember?"

"We were at your place, drinking? I was leaving, then I suddenly found myself in your closet and then I left home"

"In my closet…?"

"Well, yes, I was sleeping"

"Have you checked the date?"

"…No, should I?"

"_Oui_"

Arthur took a newspaper that was lying around on the ground and saw that the date of it (it was the day before) _was_ many weeks after the day when he had been telling Francis that he hated him.

"What the bloody-!"

He looked shocked.

"Is this supposed to mean that I've been sleeping for _three_ bloody weeks!"

"…_Oui_, that would explain everything"

"Suure, sure it would… WELL WHY?!"

"How should I know?"

"Well, FIND IT OUT THEN!"

This was a terrible thing for Arthur, he hated to be left after, not knowing what's going on, and now he had missed three weeks of his time. If you think, to an immortal it is a really short amount of time, but at that specific moment to Arthur it felt like a disaster. He almost started crying, how would you react to that in his situation? But he was not going to let Francis comfort him this time so he acted cool and was going to leave home to catch up to the whole world. Francis, as always, knew almost exactly what was going through his friend's mind.

"Don't go just yet"

"Why? Why should I not go?"

"Because you don't want to, come with _moi_"

Arthur reluctantly followed him when he started walking towards somewhere unknown to him. When they reached their destination, that was really nothing special just a nice place, they sat down in the grass. Arthur lowered his guards, just a tiny bit, but this was enough for the French to attack.

"I know that you feel like this is the end of, well whatever, but it's not"

"Whatever!"

"You know, if you just are like nothing special's happened it will be alright, just continue"

"Ok, I will"

"…No, but real- Wait what?"

"I will"

"Y-You, will follow _my_ advice"

He started doing some strange victory dance, jumping around the place.

"Hmph!"

Francis calmed down and went back to sitting next to Arthur.

"…Do you really hate me?"

"What's that all of a sudden!"

"Tell me, you said that you did"

"…Well, I don't really know…"

"Yes you do, tell me!"

"Would you just not be so impatient?"

There was a moment's silence until Arthur had his answer.

"…No…"

"Really, Yes!

"Listen first! I don't hate you, but I hate what you do to me, even now!"

Francis was first confused but then a smile spread on his face. That very annoying, knowing smile. It was lucky for him that he didn't laugh.

"I know…"

You should have been able to see it on his face, what was coming next. The kiss (that ends almost all these) was still a surprise, first he fought it, tried to push Francis away, but the country of Love was a good kisser, and soon he gave up. But Francis didn't really know when to stop, so it all ended by Arthur fainting, not getting any air. But that was not the end, only the beginning.

_This. Was. Random. And. The. Ending. Sucked. The whole week I've been feeling so tired, and even though I haven't exactly been busy, I just didn't feel like doing anything. Only reason that I write this now is that I decided on this: 'No breakfast before publishing' Sorry for this. And thank you for reading anyway. I'll (even though I shouldn't) be doing the Iceland x Canada one next. OH, and sorry for forgetting one request out of the last chapter, it was in a different place but it was Iceland x Belarus (?)  
_


	8. Canada x Iceland Missed calls

_Here's Iceland x Canada with overprotective brothers. _

Missed calls

Iceland's new boyfriend was _not _anyone Norway approved of. Not that he had until now approved of any of them. This time it was America's brother or something like that. Iceland was way too stubborn, sometimes Norway even felt that he did things like this just to rebel against him, and then he refused to call him 'onii-san' (big brother) too.

"You stay here! Hear that, I'm not going to deal with you getting into trouble again!"

"No! I won't!"

"You are not capable of taking responsibility for your actions, clearly when we think of what happened last time"

"I don't care!"

"That is the problem Iceland"

It was annoying arguing with his brother, especially when the brother didn't look angry. Being expressionless had benefits, but only to Norway, it just irritated the crap out of Iceland. Why couldn't his brother just accept that he was independent, and stop trying to control his life!

Norway watched his brother's reactions; he wasn't really trying to hide them, that was one way in which they didn't resemble each other. At all. His brother was definitely a teenager at his worst.

Canada was really lucky, he himself thought, to have such a nice and calm (who are you talking about Canada?) as his boyfriend. He was so cute too! Even though Iceland was cold and perhaps a bit rude, and some years younger than him too… Is this illegal!? He suddenly jumped up, panicking at this thought, until he realized that it wasn't and he was just being silly. He really like him and was looking forward to their date today.

But America was causing trouble, as always. And for some reason he had gotten the idea that he, as the hero, should protect Canada from that tiny island somewhere in outer space (not in America). As if it wouldn't be America himself who was the one he should be protected from, chainsaws were dangerous! But anyway, now America refused to let Canada out of his sight.

"Yo! Canada, wanna play football?"

"I-I'd rather not, besides, I have a date today."

"No don't go, let's go drinking instead!"

"I don't do alcohol very well…"

"Then, McDonalds it is!"

"No"

"Sorry I can't hear you (insert America laugh)"

And the worst is that he was being totally honest. So Canada got dragged by America to McDonalds, and was forced to eat hamburgers, two of them. It was torture, he was absent-minded the whole time, trying to come up with what he would say to Iceland and thinking how angry and disappointed the other must be, waiting for him. His struggles to get away were in vain, due to America's physical strength, and utter stupidity.

Now it happened to be that Iceland was in a similar situation: meaning forced by brother to stay away. He wasn't in McDonalds, much worse; he was at his brother's. It had been a mistake to visit earlier the same day. Now he was basically tied to a chair watching TV unable to move anywhere. He wasn't quiet about it at first, so he had also been… silenced. He was also thinking about Canada, poor Canada, standing, sitting, lying, whatever he did, at their meeting place, expecting, but not really expecting him to come, see he was used to being forgotten about and ignored. Iceland really didn't want to disappoint the other once more, so he kept struggling to get out of the ropes, while Norway sat comfortably next to him, his eyes locked on the screen, calmly sipping on some coffee.

It was already the next day when Iceland was released from his bounds and the first thing he did was pick up the phone, and quick as lightning dial Canada's number. He waited anxiously for him to answer. One signal, two…three… …six…seven.

_Beep Beep_

_You have tried to reach me-Who?-Canada,_

_ I am truly sorry that I can't make it to the phone right now._

_ Please leave a message after the signal, and I'll contact you._

_BLEEP_

Hi, It's Iceland, I'm sorry for not showing up yesterday, call me back and I'll explain everything, bye!

Iceland sighed deeply after ending the call, he was preparing for the next thing he was going to do: Make Norway suffer.

Norway was suffering. He really didn't want his brother to hate him, but as you may guess, this wasn't noticeable on the outside, which only made his brother madder at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I was just protecting you, if you remember what happened last time…"

"It wasn't my fault! And there's still no fucking reason to stop me from going!"

When Norway decided not to say what he thought about the matter, Iceland left, making a huge racket leaving, slamming doors, cursing, kicking random objects at reach.

Now the case was that Canada of course hadn't been able to come at the agreed time, to the agreed place, thanks to our American friend. And he had tried to call Iceland at the exact same time that Iceland had called him, and of course it had said that he couldn't reach the number right now.

He was mad at America for dragging him away like that, but unlike his boyfriend he couldn't really go complaining, at least not without fearing for his health. The problem was that America was still guarding him like a dog. He actually pretty much resembled one, his way of acting, his energy… But that really hasn't got anything to do with this.

Canada did his thing and disappeared to get away from America, those were some really scary ninja techniques, it looked to America that Matthew still sat there with a polar bear in his lap, when the real one was already half-way to Iceland.

Geographically the two countries weren't that far apart, but there was parts of Greenland and a whole lot of ocean in between. Still the journey didn't take very long, and in maybe an hour after sneaking away, Canada reached his destination, Iceland. He tried knocking on the door but no one came to open it, he tried again, and again but nothing happened. He walked to the closest window and looked inside, and saw that there was no one there. He circled the house, checking every window and in the end coming to the conclusion that Iceland wasn't at home. Maybe he was at his brother's?

Canada continued to Norway, there he unfortunately didn't find Iceland but Norway, and he wasn't happy, he actually looked angry, the mess Iceland had made was yet to be cleaned up and he was drinking coffee. When Canada entered the room Norway didn't show any sign of noticing it, not that it was to be expected though. Canada knew how Iceland's brother felt about their relationship, so he sneaked through the room as quietly as possible, continuing to the room he suspected Iceland would be in. There was no one there, and neither in the other rooms. Iceland was nowhere to be found. He tried to call him, several times, but he never answered. Where could he be? Discouraged he started the journey back home.

Norway had very much seen Canada, and at first he had thought it was America. He wondered why America would be in his house, and then how he should kill him for being there, thinking he couldn't see him. Then he realized that America wouldn't be able to stay quiet for so long, and it must be the brother (Canda? Was it) Iceland's boyfriend, probably looking for the said Iceland. But Iceland had probably went to Canada (That's it!) with the same motive. He still decided to not interfere, it wasn't that he hated Canada, more like he was one of the best ones Iceland had found, seemed responsible and calm, opposite to Iceland himself… But no way was he going to help them!

Iceland was very well at Canada's house, searching for the owner of it, he had forgotten his phone at home, thus he didn't know that Canada had tried to reach him. And he couldn't even try to reach him. How stupid wasn't it to come all the way here to apologize, he was such a romantic after all! But Canada wasn't there, he was naturally searching for Iceland, but he couldn't know that.

Iceland had just about lost all hope when he heard a sound. It was the polar-bear who made it, he was sitting on a chair, Iceland remembered that usually Canada sat there with him. He rushed to the bear, started demanding answers on questions like 'where is he' not getting any, because he couldn't understand the bear talking. At last he got so tired that he decided to sit down for a moment, he sat on the sofa, and in a short moment he was fast asleep.

This was how Canada found him a few hours later when he returned home. He saw Iceland sleeping soundly, making small noises. He was just too cute! Canada sat down beside him, as carefully as possible, not to wake him, and soon they were both sleeping there together.

"What are ya two doing!"

Iceland opened his eyes and blinked a few times, there was someone there shouting at him. When he woke up properly he noticed Canada lying there next to him, this made him blush, and not all so little too. But then he turned his attention towards the other person, who appeared to be the, ah, so annoying America. He was angry about something. Iceland felt Canada too moving next to him and he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He was starting to realize the situation, and when he looked at his brother, he got a strange look on his face.

"A-America, what are you doing here!"

"Well, ya disappeared with those crazy ninja skills, and I was worried"

"America, hm, would you mind going home"

Iceland didn't like him, and that was obvious.

"Don't do anything to Canada!"

"And why would I?"

"Well, whatever"

He made no progress towards leaving, just the opposite, dragging Canada of the couch and away, to McDonalds or whatever…

"Oi, stop it!"

Iceland had grabbed Canada's other wrist, not wanting to leave without explaining.

"I-Iceland"

"I'm sorry for not showing up yesterday, my brother tied me up and I couldn't come"

For some reason America found this very amusing, he started laughing straight out.

"Shut up will ya!"

"Iceland… I wasn't there either you know, America here, forced me to…stay away"

A look of disgust came to his face at the memory.

"What? You too!"

"…Yeah"

"So, Let's have our date now."

Something like 'mhm' but anyway, agreeing was heard from Canada.

"Nice plan! But no!"

America didn't seem to agree.

"I won't let you!"

Iceland was being all noble and protective, but we all know how strong America is. So it was all in vain. But in the end, he didn't let go, so they ended up all three in McDonalds. Well, I guess that _is _better than nothing.

_Now, I feel this got a bit too much Norway… But I love him, so I don't care. And I hate (or no I don't but…) America, that's why he's like that. Extreme case of 'wrong time, wrong place.'_ _Anyway, apologizing if it's bad, but I might actually not be that ashamed of this one. But I wrote this before I finished this thing so… Now, I've finished and...It's, well...Random. Anyways, thanks for reading until now (I understand if you stop it…). It's been a week since I did this (woke up randomly at 3AM and started writing this) and it made me feel nostalgic… I'm weird, aren't I? Bye!_


	9. Iceland x Belarus

_So, this really took a bit longer than I expected, I was sick and spent my days eating (instant noodles and rice :3) sleeping and watching anime. Now I finally had the energy to write something and as an apology for, well I don't really know what, but I'll write the Iceland x Belarus one, it sure is hard to find any with this pairing though… And they will be OOC. Actually this pairing fits quite well with their personalities, the problem would be Belarus. Anyways, here:_

Belarus was pretty obsessed. Or no, she was pretty and very, extremely obsessed. About her brother Russia, and that was one thing that made it pretty difficult to get close to her, she saw everyone near Russia as a threat to be eliminated and everyone near her…suspicious enough to be violent. She was very harsh towards anyone, her brother a possible exception.

Iceland was determined to change this, he would make Belarus understand. You see, Iceland happened to love Belarus, and he knew it. Luckily enough no one else did, the worst would be if Denmark found out…No, he didn't even want to think about it. His brother might actually suspect something… nah, irrelevant.

The point was that he loved her, not despite her personality, more like because of it. She didn't give up, she was independent (even though she would prefer to be one with Russia. But the personality thing) she was very powerful and a bit crazy (yes, a bit). So obviously for Iceland the only way to get her was to defeat her in almost everything. And he would.

Belarus was standing casually, leaning against a wall once in a while her eyes started glowing and she turned around and creepily looked around the corner. She thought she heard something. She was waiting for her brother, Russia, to appear, she knew he would be there, and today he would understand that they should become one, that it was his destiny. Now she heard something again! Quick look, yes! It was him! Now just a few more seconds…

She was just about to jump and start repeating the usual 'marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me' stuff when she felt a hand grab her from behind and cover her mouth. She made those 'mhhmhmh mhnhhm' sounds that you make when you try to speak while your mouth being covered by something. She saw Russia passing not noticing anything. She didn't want him to see her right now so that fitted well. After a moment she calmed down and quickly turned, hands moving so fast you couldn't see it with your bare eye.

Iceland felt a knife at his throat, another most likely threatening his backside.

"_What_ are you _doing_?

Belarus mouthed the question, spitting accidentally in the progress. When she got no answer she tightened her grip on her knives, in some way keeping Iceland's hands out of it and murderously (there isn't a powerful enough word for it) glared at Iceland.

Iceland didn't reply even though he could almost feel the blood dripping down on his neck (only his imagination though). He didn't think much of this, since he had been prepared.

To say that Belarus was surprised when she saw Iceland suddenly standing beside her again, restricting her movement would have been wrong. She was absolutely furious, now she struggled, her knives were on the ground and she couldn't reach any of the weapons she had hidden. Her dress made it harder to move, but she would never do anything to it. She had gotten it from big brother.

-Later-

Belarus was locked in a room, quite comfortable but she felt so…She couldn't believe it! How could that piece of shit do something like this to her!? To _her_... To prevent her from meeting her brother… Unforgivable! If she had been furious already now she was…Still no words to describe it.

After a few hours, in which Belarus had in vain tried to break the door, her nails marking it terribly though, and the rule of 'no door strong enough to separate me and brother' being disproven, Iceland opened the door. Belarus prepared the only secret knife she had left hidden (Iceland had taken the rest) and was prepared to kill him or make a run for it, depending.

"How are you doing, _Belarus_?"

She glared at him defiantly. Iceland came nearer, and nearer, only a few steps away, oh god, what the hell was he doing? He leaned forward, gripping Belarus head, even though she was still bluntly staring straight at him. He looked at her, smirking, leaning even more, just a few inches… and then…

"Marry me Belarus, Marry me, marry me, marry me-!"

What. the. fuck.

Iceland was all around the room, continuing the mantra, or whatever it was. He came forward again, his whole being surrounded by a purple light. He was surprisingly scary, not to Belarus, but most others might have thought that.

This kept going for a while. Belarus too stunned to leave even though she would have had the perfect opportunity. Iceland finally stopped when Belarus started laughing hysterically. No one had ever seen her laugh like that. She was almost looking happy and letting out some sound. Very different to how she usually was.

Iceland was back to normal, as she might remember seeing him a few times before. Not that she had really noticed him that much. She was still laughing (in her own strange way) and Iceland was staring at it strangely. Now he didn't know what was going on.

But Belarus did, see she had finally realized that this must be how she usually looked when she was doing the same towards her brother(only that she did it more gracefully, determinedly and Russia took it much better than she did). Because he was just ridiculous. Iceland looked at her a bit hopefully. She stopped laughing, her face going totally serious again and said to him:

"No"

She stood up, recovering from such stupid emotions. and started walking towards the door, still maybe so open that she could get out of it.

"What did you say?"

Iceland was zombie-like.

"I'm not marrying you"

At this, she threw her knife in his direction, not all too properly, it didn't look like she was actually trying, not even to Iceland, to whom the whole situation must've looked pretty dangerous. She tan out the door and by the time he could even think of chasing her, she was already gone.

Now this was going to be awkward to explain the next time they saw each other. This was a small victory though: he wasn't dead, and she had (he guessed?) laughed. But the true one would be if he was still alive after their next meeting, when she would have had time to think about it, and come to the conclusion- Better, just staying home that was, he valued his life. But Iceland was still oddly happy, those last words Belarus had said before leaving had sounded like some kind of a joke to her. And that meant they weren't serious, right?

_Iceland is officially insane! How did this happen? Sorryyyy- This was just—No way to explain. Well enough about that, I'll probably stop taking request in one or two chapters, I have so many, and I'm getting busier, so I'll change the summary and finish the ones I have left, then if I have the energy I'll start taking new ones._


	10. PruAus

_PruAus._

Home, what a sweet and wonderful place. No disturbing noises, only the beautiful melody made by himself, no unsophisticated idiots trying to stop him from enjoying himself. No it was perfect, or would have been, if his dream wouldn't have been so likely to break in a very short moment. The reason was a certain silver-haired, red-eyed albino, who seemed to think that his goal in life was to annoy the hell out of him.

Today he had sneaked into his house, probably through a window (hopefully he hadn't broken anything!) and was hiding behind the piano. That was such an obvious place that Austria should have been prepared, and not react like he did.

He had just sat down, laid his hands on the ivories. A deep sigh escaped him as he relieved all tension. It was still too early, far too early. He closed his eyes for a moment, starting the melody. It was printed in his mind, he didn't even need to look at his hands to know what he was doing. So when he did open them, just a quick blink, and saw _Prussia_ leaning on the piano in front of him…

Well, let's say that he was neither calm nor relaxed anymore. And he was lying on the floor, not that that was relevant, though.

And of course Prussia was full-on, laughing, sneering and even 'keseseseseing' or whatever that was supposed to be.

"You look _hilarious_!"

"Thank you for informing me about that, but now would you mind, getting _out_ of here?"

He was blushing the tiniest bit, and very well aware that I must look in some weird twisted way _funny_. He glared at him, but the angle wasn't best for that, looking up at someone, you know? So he still probably looked 'hilarious' because Prussia just ignored his comment and kept laughing and pointing at him in a very rude way.

He put some weight on his hands and started slowly getting up, now a slightly murderous look in his eyes.

Prussia didn't notice any of this and more quickly than he would have hoped, he found himself looking at a _very_ pissed Austrian.

"Get_ out_"

"Hm, wh-"

"_Now"_

"I-"

"O-U-T"

"I can spell the word 'out' y'know"

"Do you know what it means then?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well please do then."

"No"

Prussia was stronger than Austria physically, and it might have turned out in a not-so-very-good way for Austria if Hungary wouldn't have come home at that specific moment. We all know that Prussia is no match for her and her weapons (Straight from the kitchen!) so she without any bigger difficulties drove him out.

For some reason Austria felt really strange after all this, it wasn't that this was unusual, it had happened quite a few times before, but this time it was somehow _different_. It was not to be explained. No way he could do that, so he just spent the rest of the day calmly, with Hungary at first and then alone. He ate torte, played the piano, and had a delightful time. Something was still missing.

In the evening, when he was already in his bed, trying to sleep (not succeeding though) he thought about it. Maybe this feeling wasn't that unfamiliar after all? Maybe… He really shouldn't be thinking about it, he should be sleeping.

_*Creak*_

He heard the noise, even though it was only a far-away and no-meaning creak. It was probably just Hungary; did I forget to mention that she, for no reason, was staying over? But anyway the sound had disturbed him, enough to prevent him from concentrating on attempting to fall asleep.

It was odd. More quiet noises like the last one, they kept coming. Like someone walking towards him. What was this, a horror movie!?

But they really kept coming closer and closer to where he was. He wasn't scared, no no, but pretty frustrated. It wasn't Hungary, that he was sure of now, but he really hoped…

When he saw a head looking through the, for some reason, open door. When he saw a figure slinking into the room, hiding in a corner, not noticing that he was awake. When he noticed who the head belonged to, who the dark figure had been. Agony. It was Prussia.

"_Prussia_"

The figure, or should probably be called 'the prussia' flinched and turned to look at Austria.

"What could _you_ possibly be doing _in my room_?"

He looked at Austria and mumbled/stuttered something incomprehensible. Austria raised an eyebrow. he of course didn't get a thing, but the look on Prussia's face was something rare, no something Austria had never managed to bring out of him. Was-was that _embarrassment_? No, why would he be embarrassed, unless…

Austria just stared at him skeptically not moving an inch, lying there. Prussia seemed to debate about something inside his head.

He moved, if not so very gracefully, then at least smoothly, through the room and kneeled in front of Austria's bed. He swept his had in an overly dramatic gesture and grabbed the others face (more specifically, chin) and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Oh, Austria, I love you!"

Stunned. Petrified. Dead. Well, not really dead. But Austria's reaction to this was firstly: To push Prussia away- as far as possible. Stare at him accusingly/shockedly.

"Get out"

The words were familiar, he was used to saying them. His tone was emotionless and to Prussia, cold.

"But-"

Prussia gave up, mid-sentence and just left. That was the surprise of the day.

Austria was left alone, and now he blushed, furiously this time. Now he was _confused_, really confused. Was it all supposed to be a joke. Must be. _Must be. _There was no way Prussia would do that. Where were his friends, hiding with the camera, or whatever it was supposed to be. Or even if there would have been _any _possibility of him really meaning it. What was it with the confession. It was just plain _terrible_. It almost made him laugh in pure terror.

It was a joke.

He couldn't, he wouldn't give himself false hope.

Because yeah. He loved him.

He had to solve that tomorrow.

No way he would be able to sleep tonight.

_Sorryyyyyyyyyyy- For long update time, this chapter's OOC and other stuff that you'll know yourself. I've been busy, school, social life(!) and- No, no excuses, I've just been far too Lazy to write anything. But SpaBel will be here in a week! I promise… Really. And I only write requests here just for your information. Oh! And I'm not taking requests anymore, notice the changed summary (if I didn't forget) I'll write the requests I have now, they are quite a few, and then maybe open again. If I have the energy for it. Thanks for reading! And special thanks to all those who have reviewed without a request!Please keep doing that... Reviewing I mean.  
_


	11. Spain x Belgium

_SpaBel._

Just like any other day we were there. Just like any other time we were just cooking. Back then.

But it had been so long, and even if he couldn't see the sweat, the nervousness, it was still there. It was just so different now. No, it shouldn't be. We are still the same, right?

Must be it, there was absolutely no reason to be even a bit nervous! He was Spain after all!

He had a weird look on his face, normal to him though, he was dazed, staring at tomatoes. 'Their perfect shape, and ah, so red color, and you don't even want me to get started on the details, or the taste-'

Um, yeah. I personally preferred something sweet like waffles or chocolate, but he seemed to really like them. And I guess they were ok. But he was so cute! Looking like that, babbling (Yes, I was babbling too.) We were perfect together. Right?

I loved him, yes?

He loved me too?

But it was quite long ago that we were 'together' in the actual meaning of the word. But nothing would have changed if it was real. Or that's what I was convincing myself of. Might be a bit childish but I was afraid.

"Hey, Bella"

I looked up from the bowl I was currently mixing ingredients in.

"…Hm? Yes Spain?"

"You just looked like you were somewhere else, I wanted to check"

I laughed a little. I hadn't thought that _he, _Spain, would actually notice something. He could be a bit dense sometimes… But I loved that part of him too!

What had even happened for us to separate back then? I couldn't even remember.

But now we were together again, I had to be positive! I glanced at him lovingly, afraid to catch his attention, like some schoolgirl secretly spying on her crush. But this was way more than a crush, this was love, and mutual at that. Or that's what he said. But a small doubt still lay in my heart. So many 'What if's. So many 'but's. So many risks and possibilities, so much to lose and all to gain.

What was I even talking about? I should focus on my waffles, the ones I was making for dessert. I wouldn't want to ruin them, especially not today! I have never actually ruined them before, but everything's gotta have a first time. So, I should concentrate on them and not worry ridiculously. Yeah.

…

The waffles were finished, and the food Antonio had made was too, we had eaten. He had complimented me, and been very sweet and all. But I still felt something was missing. I had no idea what to do now, we were at his place, maybe we should watch a movie or something? Would he be alright with it? I was just about to ask, looking at him expectantly and actually opening my mouth, he was staring back at me already, and also looked like he was saying something. When he saw my expression he wasn't thoughtful, god, he didn't even notice I was about to say something, but he just continued. And was it a great idea what to do, or just something nice and sweet? NO! He started talking about other people, other _women _even, and _tomatoes _even, what was it with those red… Things! I wasn't sure if they were fruit or vegetables, but I _didn't care_. And, advice to you, yes _you_, never bring things like that up on a 'first date' kind of, it will not do good to your relationship. I guessed it was alright since this really wasn't the _first _time we were like this…

He smiled at me, that stupid and, ah, so annoying right now, smile. I smiled back not revealing anything really. You know when you're extremely irritated but can't, and actually don't even want to do anything about it, you are awkward, long after being able to utter your thoughts, you also feel kind of guilty for being irritated at someone and feel like HE SHOULD JUST GROW UP THAT FUCKING DENSE BASTARD! And plus to that are resisting an urge to yell at him without any reason? Well, that describes my state of mind quite accurately right now. What, want to say something?

I certainly did, want to say something I mean. Something very _mean_. But I couldn't he was just like a child, or so it seemed. Could this have been what brought us apart? No, I didn't really think so, I remembered being able to handle these kinds of situations back then. Hm, If this would continue-which I really, _really_ hoped it would-I'd probably have to remember how to.

Five minutes. We had been sitting there for _five minutes_. How could it be such a long time? I really had to say something. Or, no. First I should just calm down, return to the normal non-panicking me. Yeah, I had been acting weird all day. In my mind at least I had. I took a few calming breaths.

"Bella?"

Interrupted in mid breath, not really calmed down yet, I, a bit too quickly and enthusiastically replied.

"YES?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"…Sure"

We got up, finished cleaning up, together in harmony and made our way outside. It was a bit chilly (It was late, and besides almost winter in central Spain) so he very sweetly borrowed me one of his a bit warmer coats. Spain was a very beautiful place, especially at night. It could be described as romantic. There was no full moon or anything like that. Nothing special. We just walked a bit, at some point he wrapped an arm around me. It was really nice, just being together in silence, I was almost sure that it would be ruined soon (probably by him) but surprisingly enough, it wasn't.

We stopped for a moment, he had to tie his shoelaces, but not even that ruined the mood. This was indeed perfect.

It was as if a silent contract had been signed, we knew exactly where we were going, even though we didn't. We were headed back _home_, to Spain's that is. No long walk today, but I at least was very tired and wouldn't have had the energy for a much longer one. We were now back at the house. I decided to just go to sleep, and Spain didn't really look surprised when I said it to him, he actually yawned. Guess I wasn't the only exhausted one tonight.

A moment before I fell asleep he hugged me from behind, kissed me on the ear/cheek and whispered that he loved me. What had I ever been worried or angry about? It was Spain we were talking about after all?

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, it seems I can't even keep my promises nowadays, but I really haven't been allowed/had time to be on my computer, I was in Prague almost the whole week and no computer there, nope. But really, sorry for promising things I couldn't keep, and sorry for the OOC of this yes I am very much aware of it but if I'd have to say to nations I can't write they would be Belgium and Germany, so… Spain's probably 6__th__ on that list. (Btw Bella is just a nickname of Belgium in this), But the good news is that in a few chapters I'll finally be able to write the Germany x Prussia x Russia one, I visited a museum that made me understand what it all was about. And thank you to _YOU_, yes you (You know who you are) the one who always reviews, you are the reason I keep writing! No promises this time._


	12. Austria x Switzerland

_Edelweiss (Austria x Switzerland)_

Acceptance

"I love you"

That's what he said, but it truly was sudden. Really, just ask anyone, _anyone_, they could tell you that Austria and Switzerland (at least thought that they) hated each other (Well, some exceptions, like _Hungary…). _It was quite obvious from the way they acted, Switzerland especially, you know the way he called him names, shouted at him, complained about every single thing Austria did (Unless, no even if, it made himself save some money). And Austria wasn't really the friendliest towards Switzerland, but still a bit more polite, mostly because of Liechtenstein, she was also the reason Switzerland nearly tolerated him. Or not even that really…

But anyway, when Austria after a meeting asked Switzerland to stay after until everyone would leave, first just asked then half-forced him to do so. Switzerland of course protested and loudly at that, but no one really bothered and Liechtenstein hadn't been there this time so in the end (about 20 minutes later, 20 minutes filled with struggle, screams, and threats, it is a mystery how Austria managed) they were alone in the conference room. Then Austria stood up and looked seriously at Switzerland and said those three, much unexpected words: 'I love you'

You could say that it was a _huge_ shock for Switzy _(A/N I'm too lazy to write Switzerland every single time, but notice that Austria still when he speaks says it and Switzerland about himself too),_ he had no idea what to say. That was some weird and not-funny-at-all joke; Austria sure had a strange sense of humor. The kind that made Switzy want to shoot him right there, but that would have caused trouble; he was supposed to be neutral after all. Yeah, not an option, so for about half a minute he just sat there staring at the taller man. Every second when he started to realize more and more what Austria had said, his face grew redder and redder. Then he finally came to his senses again.

"W-What was that supposed to mean!?"

"You heard it, I meant what I said*

"N-No way!"

At this Switzy deiced that it was time to leave. Or, rather he dashed out of the room without thinking or deciding anything at all. So, he escaped the situation and was out of the country in such a short time that Austria didn't even have the time to say 'Wait'. Switzy, of course didn't really think he would say that…but in any case, he _wouldn't _ have had the time to say it!

But Austria sure was… …kidding about something like that, they hated each other, at least Switzy knew he did…Yeah, h-he did! Probably…No! Absolutely surely and definitely, unquestionably, certainly, beyond any doubt and-and any synonyms to that that you happen to find!

And, well-it was all Austria's fault anyway, for being such an arrogant bastard! Like he could decide over Switzerland, like he owned him. It was kinda his boss at that time though… But Austria was still to blame! Switzerland couldn't, wouldn't forgive him for it. And their friendship (that by the way didn't exist according to Switzy, or at least wasn't as deep (?) and good as people might've heard) was mostly useful for only Austria, since Switzy kept on saving him, or at least carrying him home when he had gotten beat up. And then that aristocrat had the nerve to treat him as a servant, or even worse, a _belonging _of his!

No, about one thing he was lying, even Switzy himself noticed it. He had gotten things out of their friendship too, even if they weren't as material and obvious as the other way around. What he had gotten was the friendship itself, and it had been really important to him. 'The bad thing about betrayals is that it's never your enemies who commit them' it had hurt, a lot. And even thought it probably wasn't intentional, he was still unable to forget, to forgive.

When Switzy knocked on the door to his own house-he knew that Liech was there-he was in a very sour mood, more than usually. And when Liech opened the door she noticed this, it was oozing from him,

"Hello-"

And besides, he didn't greet her like usually, but just walked straight past her.

"—brother"

She sighed a little, before she followed him.

Switzy heard a knock on the door, now it was his turn to sigh and reply with a 'Yes, what is it?'

"I was just wondering if something was wrong"

Switzy didn't really know what to say, he wouldn't want to lie, but he did also not want to explain, hell, he didn't even want to think about it himself!

"Sorry for rushing in like that Liech"

"There is no reason to apologize, but please tell me what is bothering you"

Her gentle voice could be heard from behind the closed door.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit tired, so I'll tell you later Liech, okay?"

"Alright brother, I'll be waiting"

Switzy heard his sister's footsteps recede, and collapsed down, relaxing. He really was tired, his head was filled with too much. In a short time he was already sleeping.

He dreamt about old times, times when he and Austria were still friends. Of course, what else would he dream about? Especially now. You know the scene, Cute little Switzy carrying also cute little, Austria, Switzy being tsundere-ish and in the end both of them laughing. He found himself hoping, once again, that it would still be like that, so easy, but since then life had happened. The dream carried on, him not noticing/remembering anymore.

"-ther, Brother, wake up!"

Switzy opened his eyes, he had no idea how long he had slept, but now Liech was there again. Reluctantly he started getting up, mumbling something like 'Just wait' or 'I'm on my way'. He opened the door facing a very cheerful-looking Liechtenstein smiling at him.

"Great! You're awake, come with me please"

While Switzy was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Liech dragged him to the living room seating him on a couch next to her. It took him a moment to register his surroundings; he turned his head in every direction trying to realize where he was and what he was doing there. His eyes stopped on something straight in front of him. Something with brown hair, glasses and a blue jacket.

"A-Austria!"

"Yes Switzerland, it's me"

The other replied with a sigh and a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why are you here!?"

Switzy almost shouted, shocked and sounding a bit hostile.

"Well, I'm here visiting you of course"

"Yes, but _why_"

"You don't know?"

Now he sounded a bit offended.

"No, you're just sticking your nose in other people's business!"

"Wrong, try to figure the real answer out"

"I HATE YOU!"

"You don't mean that, do you?"

Silence followed.

"O-Of course I _do_n-"

"Sorry, What?"

"Oh, just leave, I don't have time for this!"

Switzerland again escaped the awkward situation by running off to his room, both face and brains burning. Why? Why did Austria have to be there, why did he himself have to be so damn awkward? Couldn't Austria have waited, for his earlier confession- oh no, he was actually almost starting to believe he meant it, he called it 'a confession'-to sink in properly giving him time to think through things. Like his answer.

No, not then, not now did Austria give him any peace, any time. Soon after he had barged into his room, making a mental note to himself to install a few locks to his door, Austria quietly entered too. Switzy was sitting back towards the door, he hadn't really even expected to be left alone.

"Switzerland…"

"Why?"

Austria didn't really know what to say to this, so he stayed quiet and waited for the Swiss to continue instead.

"Why did you have to say that?!"

The situation was a bit too serious now, Switzy might be crying! So Austria didn't ask him 'say what?' He knew perfectly well what the other meant.

"Because it's true"

Switzy decided to question that later and asked:

"Why now?"

"I've wanted to say it for such a long time, I saw no purpose in waiting any longer since it wouldn't matter. I have an apology to make to you and it concerns back then, when we used to be in an alliance, I am truly sorry about the way I treated you."

"Really?"

Switzy hadn't been expecting this, his picture of the Austrian had only become worse by time and now he saw him about as one of the many faces of evil. From someone as arrogant as him Switzy hadn't expected acceptance of his own mistake, and even less and actual apology.

"Yes really"

Switzy couldn't really describe his feelings, they rushed through him at a high speed and the variation was huge, so he didn't say anything, but waited for the other to continue.

"Can you forgive me? I personally think that if we want to get along again we need both-sided cooperation, for now, I apologize you forgive."

"Maybe, but…"

His voice faded away

"You know, Switzy I love you and nothing that you say will change that, don't look down on me for past mistakes or for my selfish hope that you might, just _might _feel the same"

Knowing Switzerland Austria would have-even in the Swiss's current situation-gotten some kind of an order to get out, an insult a gun pointed at him…but in no case anything positive. So, he took the next step right away, leaned down towards the blonde who was now standing looking up at him with a lost and dumbfounded face. Not much longer though, when Austria gently gripped his chin and brought their lips together. Only a chaste moment it lasted, then he pulled away and released the other. The said 'other'-meaning Switzy- to whose face a while ago had returned the paler color, maybe a bit too pale color…Not that it mattered anymore because now he was bright red again. And at a total loss of words, he was too.

Switzy's fingers slowly touched his lips, where the Austrians had been just a few seconds ago.

"W-What…"

He didn't finish his sentence. If ever, now he should believe Austria, even though he had never gotten the point of believing someone just after the kissed you. Still somehow he did, believe Austria, that was.

"Y-You love me…"

He said more to himself than to Austria. Austria just observed the whole thing, and nodded slightly, even if he knew that Switzy wouldn't notice it.

"I-I…"

This was the part Austria had been waiting for, he leaned forward in anticipation.

"I'm too short!"

"…What?

Now, that was unexpected.

"You had to _lean down_ to kiss me!"

Austria could nothing but start laughing out loud.

Austria didn't know, but to Switzy, hearing his laugh was like a…like a…well, some really corny comparison anyway. He hadn't heard it in so long and it sounded so warm, so beautiful.

"Really…really Switzy, is that what you say?"

His laugh faded away, but he still looked unusually happy.

"Yes, that is what I say"

Switzy's face had gone back to its normal color and his expression had also calmed down. Not too sure if he had though. Well, he hadn't started complaining about Austria calling him a nickname so that was a win, right?

"A-And, yeah…I guess I do love you too. I always have"

His voice got louder and surer with every word, at the last part he smiled one of his rare smiles (Well, to anyone else than Liechtenstein they were. Speaking of Liech, she was peeking into the room at the door, without anyone noticing her for the rest of the chapter, just FYI). And he hugged Austria, buried his face in his chest, mostly because of his shortness and afraid of the embarrassment that would come if he couldn't reach the (very dark brown but still) brunettes face.

And now Austria's turn to be overwhelmed had come. Switzy wasn't the type to show emotions openly. And let's not forget that he had just confessed his love for Austria!

"B-But now I'm really tired so I'll just sleep, l-let's talk more tomorrow"

"Alright"

Austria couldn't say that he was disappointed of the day's outcome, actually the opposite. Too bad Switzy would go to sleep now… Well, it was past 1AM so… Why had he come here this late anyway? Mmmh… No idea but the result was what it was so he was satisfied.

Switzy maybe, just maybe, screamed when he felt Austria crawl into his bed behind him. Or maybe he didn't. You will never know. In any case…

Austria wrapped his arms around Switzy. In another situation Switzy would have used a gun, but not now, now he just disapprovingly thought/mumbled something and then calmed down. He fell asleep, and started, luckily enough not snoring, that would have been too much but, making cut little puffing noises, having the same dream as last time, but in a much more positive light. Austria just watched Switzy sleeping and after a while fell asleep himself.

That's how they woke up later, and, oh, there was some explaining Austria had to do, for some reason Switzy had forgotten the part of last night when he had allowed the other to come to bed with him. But well, that's for another time, alright.

_So…Whaddya think? I wrote this in a day (I don't usually write this fast) because I was at home, sick and alone (=more time on comuter). This is my goddamn OTP o (Thank you, to you!) So I'm more critical about it-to myself that is. There'll probably be some time to the next update, but wait patiently. AND I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS. I know it's pointless to say it here but I got a request from last chapter. I have a hard time denying doing those requests, it was a really interesting pairing too… But I have a lot to do, Please don't give me more-there's time for that later…much later I have more than ten now. And if you are one of those that put like five pairings in a request, please choose one or I'll do it for you, I won't write them all. And just asking here I'll ask later again, from the reviewer self but what did you mean by Ned/Tony? "^J^ Thank you for reading! And thank you for reviewing. When you do… HAHHHAAHHHAAAA! Because you will…right? Am I being unreasonable? T_T Well, this was one long A/N…_


End file.
